Many vehicle cargo containers as well as public storage facilities are equipped with a sliding-bolt type of door latch and locking mechanism. A drawback associated with this type of latching and locking mechanism is that it can be easily defeated by the use of bolt cutters, hacksaws and the like. Such instruments require access and leverage to the latch or lock to operate effectively. A common solution to this problem is to provide a latching and locking assembly that physically impedes access to the latch or lock itself.
Previous attempts have been made to restrict access and leverage to locking structures such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,118 to Anderson ('118 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,653 to Davis ('653 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,518 to Appelgren ('518 patent); all of which are incorporate herein by reference.
The '118 patent to Anderson describes a lock guard for a tractor trailer door latch system comprising a main housing unit fashioned to cover a door latch system and a cut-out aperture in the housing unit dimensioned to receive a padlock. The housing unit is slid over the door handle and a padlock is secured within the housing, fastening the latch system to the housing unit. The housing unit effectively shields the padlock and its shackle from tampering on four of the five sides of the housing. However, the housing requires the user to lock the padlock into place by inserting it through the side of the apparatus. Additionally, the side-access to the padlock can make unlocking the apparatus difficult.
The '653 patent to Davis describes a padlock security device which shields only the shackle of the padlock. Therefore, the body of the padlock is exposed to hammering, prying or the like. The '653 patent does not protect a slidebolt-type of latch.
The '518 patent to Appelgren describes a protective metal plate and housing to shield a padlock. However, the '518 patent does not enclose and shield both the padlock and the latch from attack nor does it function to protect a slidebolt latch.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a padlock protecting device that enables easy access for locking and unlocking the padlock as well as protecting the body of the padlock from hammering or prying. In addition, there is a need for a shielding device to protect the slidebolt latch and cooperating padlock from defeat.